kenja_no_magofandomcom-20200214-history
Oliveira von Schtradius
, more commonly known as is the quintessential villain of the series. He caused the increase of demons and devils in the kingdoms by using common people. Appearance Stradius is a young man with long silver hair. In his days as a teacher in a high school in Earlshide Kingdom, he sports an eye mask to hide his red eyes, a common trait demonized humans have, while feigning blindness. Gallery Schtrom_Past.png|Schtrom's past appearance in the manga Schtrom_n-past.png|Schtrom's past appearance in the novels :See more images here. Personality Before becoming a devil, he was a kind and compassionate man who cared for commoners and deeply loved his wife. Schtradius has no empathy for anyone, willing to sacrifice any number of people to achieve his ends. Schtrom also seems to have an existential crisis, having no further goals for his life after getting his revenge. Background Two years ago, he was known for his real name Oliveira von Schtradius and is also the name of the head of a duke family which hold a right to inherit the throne. Even though he was a noble, he gave time for the commoners with Earlshide’s nobles and commoners’ relation as his ideal, he desperately tried to improve his citizens’ livelihood. As a couple of Bluesphere Empire’s nobles, Oliver was a very devoted husband, without any concubines, and was very loving to his wife, Aria. Their harmonious circumstances was famed even among citizens, as Empire’s nobles, their popularity among citizens were unusually high. Along with great admiration to the couple came with the jealousy and hatred as citizens wanted to move to his territory, feudal lords were prohibiting migration, prohibit them went toward Schtradius territory. But, whether they didn’t concerned by that prohibition, there were many people who disregard that prohibition and migrating toward Schtradius territory. The other lords framed Oliver as a human abductor and burned his house with his wife inside. As Aria was pregnant, the fire killed even their child. In the midst of his despair, Oliver shouted to the citizens and stimulated his hatred. Releasing the massive amount of magic which he gathered, the territory of Schtradius was wiped out. Chronology Schtrom appeared under the pretense of helping his student Kurt. He goaded the humiliated Kurt and aided his transformation into a devil. He watched the battle between Kurt and Shin and left after its conclusion. He was interrogated about his relation to Kurt and was brought to a trap after he let slip that he knew Kurt turned into a devil, which was top secret information. He fought all the guards and came into conflict with Shin Wolford, who was coincidentally nearby at the time. Shin and Schtrom fought and it was revealed that Schtrom was actually a devil who retained his sanity. The two fought, which ended when Schtrom escaped with grievous injuries. Schtrom ultimately took over the Bluesphere Empire after killing all the nobles and transforming all the citizens. After Zest's demonoids failed invastion of the Kingdom of Sweed, Schtrom decided to join the fight for the thrill of it. Regardless of having no further goals, Oliver attempts to erase Shin, seeing him as his greatest threat, only to realize Shin is actually his son, as his late wife had hid her child after overhearing the rumors, and is conflicted whether to return back to humanity or continue being a demonoid. Trivia *Schtrom is the first devil known to have retained his consciousness. *Later in the series, he acknowledges Shin's strength as an equal (or even superior than his own) when he begins plans to trigger Shin's demonization. Witch could mean that, Schtrom respects Shin as a more powerful being than him. Strength as in mana capacity. Site Navigation ru:Оливер Штром Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devils Category:Nobles